Don't People Knock? Part Four
by herecomesthesun7
Summary: Kurt and Blaine get an unexpected visit from Burt. Very smutty.


A/N: Sorry this took so long, I've been working on my school work like a mad woman. Anyway, here is the last installment of this story. I have to say, writing these were a ton of fun, but I don't know if I'll continue writing as much. If you guys have requests or anything of the sort feel free to let me know. I won't hesitate to give you what you want. But if not, I'll leave Klaine alone for a little while, at least until the season is over. Well, I hope you like it! And major smut, get your ice bathes ready if needed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Friday and Kurt wasn't having the best of days. Sure he was glad that people weren't giving him a slushie facial anymore, but somehow the day wouldn't be any worse even if he did get slushied.

First of all, he woke up late because his phone was buried deep in the cushions of his loveseat. So when his very annoying alarm went off for the fifth time, it took him forever to find where the hell it was.

When he finally reached his phone, he checked the time; he was about 20 minutes late already. That was the first strike, he knew he wouldn't have time to do his hair the way he'd like and wear the outfit he planned the day before.

So he pulled on some jeans and a McKinley High Football Team t-shirt. He would normally never be caught wearing what he was wearing in a million years, but he was dead tired, and didn't care. So when Kurt strolled into first period everyone thought he had a really bad hangover. His bangs were down, just barely touching his eyebrows, and he still had the sleepy look in his eye.

Kurt didn't even bother paying attention in class because all he wanted to do was sleep. He had no idea why in the world he was even so tired, he hadn't seen Blaine yesterday, and he didn't even have a lot of homework. So why Kurt was so exhausted was a mystery.

He got to lunch and then strike two happened, Puck was threatening Jacob about who knows what, and then Jacob ran in the opposite direction, straight into Kurt.

Jacob just HAD to have boiling hot chicken noodle soup on his tray. The seasoned liquid burned Kurt's chest and stomach, he let out a very loud, **"HOLY SWEET HELL!"**

Everyone in the cafeteria silenced and turned towards Kurt. Jacob almost started crying so he ran out of the crowded room with a squeal. Puck laughed at him until he saw Kurt practically crying and clenching his fists from the unbearable heat.

Puck ran over to Kurt and tried to touch his shoulder to console him, but Kurt made a move indicating that Puck had better not lay a finger on him. Kurt stood like he had just been electrically shocked, Mercedes came running in and looked at her friend with concerned eyes, "Oh my god! Kurt! Let's get you to a bathroom or something." She looked to Puck for a second opinion, he just nodded and the two led Kurt into the locker room figured Kurt might want to shower.

When the three got in the locker room they sat Kurt down on the nearest bench, then Mercedes lifted his arms up carefully. "Come on, let's take this off."

Puck's eyes went wide and his face turned red. Once Kurt's shirt was on the floor Mercedes looked at his chest with concern and confusion. His skin was bright red and it even looked like it burned, Kurt just closed his eyes and said sheepishly, "Does it look bad?"

Mercedes gave him a weak smile and replied, "Nah baby, you'll be alright. But I really don't know how to cure a burn."

Kurt had decided that he didn't know how to either, he figured it would go away once it cooled down. So he just shook his head, got up and walked over to the mirror. When he examined himself in the mirror he noticed that he had hickies all over his shoulder blades. Damn that Blaine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours after he got cleaned up and put on a new and unfashionable shirt, Kurt made his way to Glee rehearsal. The skin on his chest was still a little warm, but it didn't burn as much. He was going to get Jacob back for that, but right now he didn't even want to think about it.

And then he realized that he forgot his sheet music at home. Just great, nothing could go right today could it? Mr. Schue was telling everyone how good he felt about Nationals, and they all discussed song selections for the event.

This all went in one ear and out the other for Kurt, seeing as he wouldn't even be able to compete during Nationals. He transferred back too late, and rules say you can t compete. But Kurt didn't care that much about Nationals; he was still kind of getting over losing Regionals.

Even though he loved being back at McKinley, he did miss Dalton. Most of all, he missed seeing Blaine all the time.

Yeah it was alright how it was now, and Kurt could always tell when he needed to hang out with Blaine. When his current hickies start fading a lot, then that's when he knows that it's been too long since he's seen his boyfriend.

He understood the boy was busy with Warblers and stuff, but Kurt just wished that Blaine would transfer to McKinley. After rehearsal, Kurt went to his car. And what do you know? It wasn't starting.

Kurt tried the key once more, and then hit his head on the wheel in defeat. "Oh what the _**hell?**_ This day is just, _**ugh."**_

__ He let his head rest for a little bit before trying the key again, finally it started. The last thing he needed was to break down in the middle of the road.

When he pulled in his driveway his phone buzzed, it was a text from his boyfriend:

_**Can I come over today?**_** -B**

Kurt smiled in relief and replied right away.

_**Of course. See you soon. -K**_

He didn't get a reply, so he figured that Blaine was on his way. As soon as Kurt walked into the kitchen he noticed a note on the fridge. **"I'm taking Finn and Carole to a baseball game** **tonight. We'll be home later. If Blaine sleeps over, remember he gets the couch. Love, dad.**"

Kurt chuckled and smiled, as if, Blaine never slept on the couch before. That also explains why Finn wasn't rehearsal. Kurt threw the note into the trash can and started undoing his belt on his way the stairs to his bedroom.

When he got in he sighed deeply and dropped his bag on the floor. Then he took off his clothes and put on a pair of black sweat pants and a white t-shirt. Kurt plopped down on his loveseat and pulled out his phone, just as he opened his Angry Birds app the doorbell rang.

"There's my boy." Kurt said to himself with a smirk. He practically ran down the stairs and opened the front door.

There he was in his Dalton uniform, dreamy as ever. Blaine gave Kurt a warm smile and kissed his cheek; Kurt blushed and motioned him inside. Blaine did notice that Kurt's hair was different, but he didn't say anything, he didn't know if Kurt would become self conscious about it or not.

They went up to the bedroom where Blaine too dropped his bag and his blazer. They both sat on the bed; Kurt grabbed his phone again and lay on his back, propping his head up with a pillow. Blaine lay next to him, watching what he was doing on his phone.

"How was your day?" Kurt asked, still looking at his phone, he didn't want to have to look at an uncomfortable angle. Blaine sighed and sat up, bending his knees and hooking his arms together over his knee caps.

"Same old Dalton."

Kurt nodded and put his phone down by the TV; he sat up too and kissed Blaine's shoulder. "Well my day was terrible."

Blaine gave him a concerned look and turned his body to face him. Kurt sighed and began his story, he was going on and on, but Blaine was pretty interested in the soup part. He stopped Kurt in the middle of his sentence and asked, "You got burned? Can I see?" Kurt looked at him like he was crazy, "Well there probably isn't a scar or anything but alright."

Kurt took his shirt off and lay down on his back. Blaine subconsciously licked his lips and examined the paler boy's chest. He ran his finger over Kurt's stomach and smiled when Kurt's breath hitched.

"Nope, no scar." Blaine kissed his boyfriend's stomach, then his chest, then up to his lips. Kurt smiled and sat up again.

"You look hot in those clothes."

Blaine gave a smirk and started unbuttoning his shirt, Kurt loosened his tie and slung it over Blaine's neck, then tossed it on the floor. Blaine stood up to untuck his shirt, and Kurt stood up too. After both boys were rid of their shirts Blaine put his hand on Kurt's cheek.

"I miss you."

Kurt gave an adoring grin and kissed Blaine's lips softer than he ever kissed them before. Kurt looked at Blaine with wide eyes, blown out with lust. This was his reward for getting through a terrible day, he thought.

But when Blaine looked at Kurt, he didn't see lust or anything dirty like that. He saw love; he loved this boy with every fiber in him. This was Kurt, real and raw and _his_.

No matter how many times he had sex with the boy every time felt like the first. Kurt was that special, he was so much to gain in Blaine's life. And Blaine loved it.

Kurt leaned in again and kissed Blaine's collarbone. Blaine was deep in thought now, and remembering that Kurt had a bad day, he wanted to make it up to him. So he said quietly but sternly, "Stop."

Kurt looked up and looked confused, "Stop?"

Blaine nodded and grabbed Kurt's waist, he sat on the loveseat and pulled Kurt on his lap. Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine again, "Alright, I can deal with this."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt softly, he wanted to take his time with this. Their kiss deepened as Kurt let Blaine's tongue roam around in his mouth. Kurt's loose sweatpants were getting bigger with each stroke of Blaine's tongue against his.

With Blaine bucking up and Kurt grinding down, the friction of fabric was getting annoying, and irrelevant. So Kurt stopped and hoped off his boyfriend, then he slid his sweats off and let them pool around his feet. Blaine looked at Kurt's perfect body, his toned torso and his shaped legs.

Legs that he loved to hold on to, and touch and explore. Kurt stood looking down at Blaine for a minute or two, admiring the situation, and the fact that he was going to engage in this level of romance, with the person he was in love with.

Blaine unbuttoned his own pants and dropped them around his ankles as well. He slipped off his boxers and stood close to Kurt, kissing his neck and brushing his fingers over the hemline of Kurt's boxer briefs.

Then while he was nipping and biting and sucking at his neck, he pulled off Kurt's last piece of clothing. Kurt shivered at Blaine's touch but settled into his hand quickly. Blaine sat back down and Kurt straddled his lap, before they got lost in each other's moans Kurt leaned back and opened his nightstand drawer to get out lube and a condom.

He handed them to Blaine with an awkward grin, "We're gonna need these." Blaine smiled comfortably and took the items and placed them next to his side.

Then they went back to sucking at each other's necks and Kurt would let out a moan every time Blaine licked over his pulse point. _**"Blaine."**_

Blaine loved every sound Kurt made when he touched him. He loved the way Kurt's eye rolled in to the back of his head, and how Kurt would grip at his shoulder blades.

Blaine licked his palm and stroked Kurt's cock slowly but firmly. Kurt let his head fall back as his back arched towards Blaine. Blaine bit his own lip as he watched his boyfriend writhe on him.

**_"Oh, Damn Blaine."_**

They were both so hard that it physically hurt, so that's when Blaine realized he needed to get inside Kurt. He took his hand off his Kurt's member and grabbed the lube. He put some in his hand and started working his own member until it heated up. And minutes later Blaine was fully prepared, now it was Kurt's turn.

Blaine stopped kissing him and whispered, "Can you bend over the arm of the chair? I need to get you ready."

Kurt nodded dreamily and repositioned himself so he was bending over the arm of the chair. Blaine kneeled behind Kurt and poured some more lube in his hand, and then he gently pushed his index finger inside of Kurt.

Kurt shivered at the sudden entrance but quickly recovered. Kurt's head fell forward when Blaine added another finger; Blaine smiled to himself and kissed the soft skin on Kurt's back.

"Oh my, _just get in me._"

Blaine took his fingers out of Kurt and lined his hips up with the waiting boy. Blaine pushed in slowly, and Kurt let out a long groan.

**_"Fuuucccckkkk."_**

Blaine was muttering, **"_I know it hurts, just know that I love you. Oh Kurt._"**

Once Blaine was all the way inside of Kurt he gave the boy time to relax around his cock. Kurt lifted his head up, ready for the ride and said, **_"Move."_**

His tone was dark and husky and it was probably the hottest thing to escape Kurt's lips. Blaine slowly moved inside of Kurt and almost pulled all the way out before pushing slowly and deep all the way back in.

Kurt was moaning so loud that the neighbors down the street might hear. Blaine knew how to drive Kurt crazy, sure they liked going at a faster pace but this was different. With every move he made Blaine would lose his mind just as much as Kurt would.

Blaine's knees were starting to shake so he gently lifted Kurt up, and as he sat down, let Kurt rest on top of him. They were in the same position as before now, and they were loving every second.

Blaine was pushing up into Kurt and Kurt was pushing down onto Blaine. Slower and deeper than they ever went, Blaine had been inside of Kurt before, but never this deep. He could almost literally feel the boy's heart beat.

Kurt was going crazy, he was about to fly over the edge but Blaine stopped moving. Kurt opened his eyes and looked into Blaine's. Blaine had a dark look in his eyes that was screaming for more, but then he said, _"Turn around."_

Kurt gave him a crossed look, but then slowly, and I am glacier-slow, turned clock wise so that he was facing the opposite direction, with his back to Blaine. Kurt was clenching down around Blaine so hard that Blaine thought his dick was going to fall off. Thankfully they settled down, and started their rhythm again.

Kurt was bobbing up and down on Blaine's cock and moaning while doing so.

_**"Oh, Fuck me. Oohhhh damn Blainneee."**_

The pace was a little faster, but not that much. Blaine was close, really close, and just as he pulled Kurt's hair and Kurt let out a sexy groan, the bedroom door flew open.

"Hey Kurt, we-**OH MY GREAT SCOTT**."

Kurt's eyes shot open faster than you could blink, he took Blaine's hand off of his cock and covered himself with both of his sweaty hands.

**"AHH!DAD!WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"**

Kurt clenched down around Blaine and he gave a painful shriek.

"Holy shit. _**OW**_"

Blaine's head hit Kurt's back and they both just froze. Burt got out as quick as possible, **"HOLY SHIT, I'M GONNA GO NOW."**

And he was out of the room in about 2 seconds, that was by far the quickest but the most embarrassing interruption yet.

After Burt was gone, and the tension calmed down, Kurt looked back at Blaine, "I'm so sorry."

Blaine looked at and smiled weakly, "Don't be. I love you."

He kissed Kurt's sweaty back. "You can get up if you want." Blaine said, looking down, but Kurt knew that neither of them wanted to stop.

They were almost done in the first place. Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand in his, he guided the hand to his cock, and Blaine let it do the work.

Kurt quickly got hard again and was once again bobbing up and down on Blaine. Blaine had one hand stroking Kurt and the other hand caressing Kurt's back. He was kissing and biting at the skin on Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt was about to dive off the deep end. And with three longer, deep thrusts both boys were coming undone. Kurt's head fell forward and Blaine's thrusts were becoming increasingly sloppy and off rhythm.

Kurt came all over Blaine's hand and onto his thighs. He was muttering, _**"Iloveyoublaineiloveyousomuch." **_Over and over again while he came off of his high.

After they recovered from their avalanche of an orgasm, Blaine gently laid Kurt on his side, and then he pulled out of his boyfriend slowly and discarded the condom. He used his Dalton dress shirt to clean up anything he missed.

Blaine grabbed and blanket and pulled it over both of their bodies. Kurt was drifting off to sleep but he knew he couldn't actually fall asleep yet. Blaine looked down at Kurt, the boy he was in love with, the boy he was planning on spending the rest of his life with. "I love you."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and found comfort, safety, and most of all, _love._

Blaine wasn't just some crush; Kurt was in love with him. He stared deep into the gorgeous brown eyes, placed a hand on Blaine's cheek and said, "I love you too."

Blaine felt like he was going to cry, but he didn't want to give Kurt the idea that something was wrong.

Instead he lied down next to Kurt and put his arms around Kurt's waist. "Oh and I'll definitely leave before you talk to you dad about that interruption."

Kurt laughed a little and agreed, "That sounds good." Kurt relaxed into his boyfriends arms and evaluated all the times that they got interrupted. He smiled and said matter-of-factly,

"Just damn, don't people knock?"


End file.
